


A Few of Reno's Favorite Things

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The white hot burn of whiskey, the smell of the ShinRa office building, the sound of Rude's laughter. The way his hair looks first thing in the morning. The feel of his e-mag on his hip. The quiet conversations with Tseng and Rude in their office early in the morning before any shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few of Reno's Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a soundtrack. I was listening to the Novembers while writing this and so they've kind of become Reno's band. I recommend them if you like Japanese shoegaze that steps into witch house territory at times.

Despite his appearances and his manner, Reno has a soft spot for a lot of things. Reeve's black and white cat for one. He loves when that little fur baby curls up in his lap and purrs like there's no tomorrow. He loves when it nuzzles his hand and nibbles playfully. 

He definitely loves shoegaze bands. That's something his compatriots don't know about him and it's not because he keeps it a secret: they never ask. He sways to the beat of a song, his arms out and his eyes closed. He gets to lose himself for a moment, be the boy he was before the Turks changed him. 

He loves flowers. Especially the pretty yellow ones that Aeris grows. He buys a bouquet every time he sees her hawking her wares. She's expensive, however Reno can afford it and he doesn't fucking care how much they cost. He'd give 1,000 gil for a bouquet to put in his apartment. 

He loves romance. He's seen Loveless more than 50 times and knows it inside and out. He doesn't tell anyone this except for Rude, because Rude doesn't talk. Except for when he walks in on him talking to Tseng in a hushed voice and the conversation quickly tapers off. Maybe Reno needs to reevaluate who he tells shit to. 

He loves the big, frumpy black sweater with sleeves that fall over his long fingers that his sister brought him two years ago. He hasn't seen her or heard from her since then. He wonders if Tseng gave her a talking to and told her to keep away. He would love to see her. The black sweater is a sorry fill-in for his sister. He misses her lopsided grin and callous manner. Reno admits to himself that a lot of him is really a lot of her. 

The white hot burn of whiskey, the smell of the ShinRa office building, the sound of Rude's laughter. The way his hair looks first thing in the morning. The feel of his e-mag on his hip. The quiet conversations with Tseng and Rude in their office early in the morning before any shit goes down. 

Reno loves all of that. 

He especially loves it when Tseng pulls his ponytail. Balls deep, skin slapping on skin, and Tseng's name a prayer on his lips. He loves how Tseng wraps his hair around his hand and gives it a sharp tug when he thrusts in as hard as Reno can stand. Reno grips the sheets tight and cries out. 

“Mmm, baby, that's good.”

And it is good. He sees stars and shit when he comes. Tseng leans down and kisses the side of his face. 

“Are you all right?”

His concern is touching. Reno didn't know he really cared. Tseng just seems like the kind of man to take you to bed and kick you out even if you've been fucking for several months. 

Tseng lays down on top of Reno, his soft cock sliding out of Reno's ass. Reno groans at the loss. Not for long though; Tseng replaces his cock with a finger. Reno pushes back trying to fuck himself. He wants to build this one up slowly since the last was all wham and bam. Then Tseng slides his cock back in and fists Reno's cock slowly, squeezing his tip oh so gently. They're rocking against one another, Tseng rubbing that sweet spot and getting the best noises out of Reno. It's beautiful. It's so slow going that he takes five minutes to get to his climax and it's even better than the last. 

He sees fucking comets and he loves it.


End file.
